What happened to you?
by bluewinterwind
Summary: Mikan dissapeared 5 years ago and nobody knew where she was intill she came back but now shes on missions and she is changed person what is going to happen NOW
1. Chapter 1

What Happened To You?

A girl with long brown hair reaching to her waist and brown eyes stood in front of the gate of Alice Academy. She reached into her ragged jean pocket and took out a scrunched up piece of paper. She straightened it out and looked at it for a few seconds then looked back at the Academy. A guard appeared at the other side of the gate looking straight at her.

"Do you need something young lady," The guard asked walking to the front. The girl sighed.

"Yes, I need you to open the gate so I can get in," the girl said with an impatient tone. The guard just looked at her with a surprised look.

"I'm sorry but no one is allowed into the Academy unless you have some important business here," said the guard looking as if he had memorized this line just for this kind of situation.

"Look, I do I have important business here, I am to be one of the students here," The girl said, tightening her grip on the piece of paper she held. The guard looked shock, he quickly ran to the post and the gate opened and Mikan stepped onto the grounds of Alice Academy.

"I'm back everyone but I have a different purpose now," Mikan whispered to herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan walked to the headmaster's building and opened the doors to the room. In the room was the headmaster behind a thin curtain and Narumi sensei sitting on one of the couches in the room. Mikan closed the door behind her which made a bang. Narumi lifted his head up and looked at her. His expression changed from a bored expression to an "I can't believe it" expression. He rose from his seat and walked to her looking closely at her face. She knew her face had changed over the years and figure too.

"Mikan, is that really you?" Narumi sensei asked as he stopped right in front of her. Mikan nodded and gave a small smile but her eyes didn't change. Narumi sensei didn't notice he was too shocked, Mikan had disappeared 5 years ago and no one knew where she was everyone made a final decision that she had ran away. Suddenly the headmaster spoke.

"Mikan Sakura, you had left 5 years ago and no one has known where you have been, as punishment you will be going on missions for now on, mostly because of you Alice and from my Detector Alice I see your Alice had advanced greatly since you first came here, 6 years ago. I even see that you have another Alice don't you; a Stealing Alice is what I see, both from your parents," The headmaster said with no emotion in his voice.

"That is correct headmaster and I will willing go on missions as punishment, as long as no one asks me where I have been in these last 5 years," Mikan answered looking straight at the headmaster. There was a shot pause before the headmaster answered.

"Fine, Mikan Sakura you are now a student of this school and an agent, you will start classes in room B in the high school department tomorrow. Narumi, Mikan will be a special star student and give her a special star room. Both of you can leave now," The headmaster said and he went back into silence. Mikan and Narumi sensei left the room and closed the door behind them. Narumi sensei looked at Mikan with a worry look on his face. Mikan looked at Narumi sensei gave a small smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay, I'm weak anymore," Mikan said and walked forward.


	2. Chapter 2

Narumi sensei opened the door to a room that was 5 times the size of her last room in the Academy.

"This will be your room and this is your high school uniform," He said handing her a package, "and you will also need this for your missions," he said again taking a fox mask from behind his back. Mikan took the mask and put it on her face. Through the eye holes Mikan saw Narumi sensei's face become worried. She took the mask off and then looked at him.

"Don't worry Narumi sensei, I mean really, I'm not that little girl anymore who didn't even know how to control her Alice, I'm stronger, so don't worry," she said in a soft tone. Narumi sensei face brightened a little and he went to the door.

"Then I'll just go then, your schedule, key, and allowance is on the table by your bed. If you need anything just call me, and you'll be getting a call if you are needed for a mission," he said as he walked out of the door and closed it behind him. Mikan sighed she went to the table and took the envelope on it and opened it. Inside was a letter and what seemed to be 9,000 rabbits. She opened the letter and read it.

_Mikan,_

_Usually your allowance is suppose to be 500 rabbits but since you had been missing for 5 years and you didn't carry any suitcases when you arrive, I thought you can use the rabbits for clothes. You also have a mission tonight at 10:00pm, you are to arrive at the west garden, there you will meet someone who you've have met before to assist you in this mission. Your mission is to escort a powerful man to his home tonight, the Anti Alice Organization are trying to kill this man, all you have to do is protect that man with your life in till he reaches his home, that is all._

_Sincerely, Headmaster_

Mikan put the letter on the table and slumped onto the couch. She wondered if she should go to Central right now and get some pajamas. Then she made a decision to not go in till _he_ arrived. "It would be sad to go to Central alone, anyway. Man, I really hope he didn't get lost again," Mikan said to herself. Mikan looked at the clock it was already 6:00 but she didn't really feel that hungry. She rose from the couch and went to the bed. She took off her clothes but left on her bra and underwear and collapsed on the bed. Pulling the covers onto her she set the alarm clock on her table to 9:15pm; for the mission and turned off the lights, after a few minutes she quickly fell asleep.

-.--.--.--.-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

Mikan woke up to a ringing sound not knowing what it was in till she remember that she was at Alice Academy and she was to go on a mission today. Mikan rubbed her eyes and turned off her alarm clock. She put on the clothes she wore today and tied her long hair into a ponytail. She laid the mask on her face and looked herself in the mirror and realized that she looked different, that was good she didn't want to be recognized.

When Mikan reached the west garden she walked into the middle of the little maze and looked around. Looking at her watch which read 10:00 she heard some rustling from the trees behind her and she spun around quick enough to see something move at the corner of her eye. "So you are the new agent and student," said a voice which sounded like it belonged to a male. She turned to where it came from and saw a boy of 16 walking to her. He had raven black hair and blood red eyes, his body was slim but she noticed some tight muscles as he made long strides as walked. She recognized him instantly. It was Natsume.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

Hope you guys are enjoying the story, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Mikan backed away a little and then remember that he could never recognize her. She stepped forward with a confidence pose.

"Yes," she said in uncertain voice.

Natsume stopped when he was about a 2 feet away from her and put on the cat mask that he had in his hand.

"Anyway let's just and get this mission over with. What is you Alice?" he asked adjusting the mask on his face. Mikan thoughts ran through her. She couldn't tell him that she had the Nullification Alice; he would defiantly know that she was Mikan.

"I have the Stealing Alice," Mikan said quickly. She was really glad that she has two Alices.

Natsume snorted "I guess that's good enough," and he started to walk to the exit of the small maze. "Let's go, I don't want to stay out to long, I have class tomorrow.

Sweat drop…"Since when did Natsume care about classes," Mikan thought. Mikan started to walk to the exit too and stopped right next to Natsume. Natsume looked at the girl with the fine figure and the long brunette hair tied up in a pony tail.

"What's your name," he asked as they started walking to the car that was waiting for them at the end of the lawn. Mikan stopped right in her tracks and looked at Natsume through the eye holes of the mask.

"None of your business," is what she said and continued walking in till they reached the car.

Natsume, looked at the girl, he sighed, "fair enough." They both got into the car and sat in silence. When they arrived in front of the Japan Ambassy they saw a chubby man come out of the building.

"Is he the guy we are suppose to protect?" asked Mikan still staring at the man. Natsume nodded and Mikan opened the door. She walked to the man and Natsume followed. The chubby man looked their way quickly and gave a sigh of relief as he recognized the masks.

"Thank god! You're both here," exclaimed the chubby man. "Now we better get going."

Both guards nodded their heads and walked to a limousine and they drove off. Mikan sat next to Natsume which made her very uncomfortable. She shifted a little which caught Natsume's eyes.

"Is something wrong?" he asked still looking ahead not even turning to her. Mikan looked up to him and blushed behind her mask.

"N..no of course not I just want to finish this mission as quickly as possible," she replied turning her head to the window. At that moment she saw an arrow coming toward the window she reacted quickly enough to dodge it as it crashed through the window. The arrow landed on the floor of the limo and burst into smoke. Natsume grabbed the man and jumped out of the car with the man being dragged along. Mikan jumped out of the car and looked around for the person who had shot the arrow. Suddenly a man jumped out the bushes and lunged toward her. She grabbed the man's arm and flipped him making him fall to the ground with a loud thump. Mikan stomped her foot on the man's chest, which made him gasp for air

"Are you are the guy who shot the arrow?" Mikan growled stepping harder on the man's chest. The man sneered at Mikan.

"No, there.. are…m..more..of…u..us," he said gasping for air as Mikan twisted her foot and pressing harder on his chest. His eyes bulged out like they were about to pop. Mikan took notice to this and weakened her foot, allowing the man to breath at a somewhat normal pace. The man grinned, he took Miakn's foot and twisted. Mikan screamed at the pain and stepped back. The man stood up and metal wires appeared racing toward Mikan. Mikan tried to move but her twisted foot would not allow her to move quickly enough. Mikan watched in horror as the sharp metals wires pointing at her like knives raced toward her face.


	4. Author's note

Sorry guys I took a long time to update but I had a lot of stuff to do. I may be able to upload the next chapter in a week or less it depends if there are no tests. O ya next chapter you will get to know who _HE_ is hehehhehehehehe. He is a made up character which my imagination created. Please review or ill stop updating because there would be no point to it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiro Kanosaka-**

**Hair color- brown locks**

**Eye color- blue with some specks of green**

**Age- 16**

**Personality- kind, caring, protective over Mikan, loves sports, and smart (handsome)**

**Alice- wind and shields (he can make an invisible or visible shield)**

* * *

Mikan closed her eyes and waited for the pain that never came. She opened her eyes to see a glass looking shield in front of her making the wires stop in mid air. She turned around knowing who she was about to see. It was her old friend Hiro Kanosaka he stood tall with a concentrated look. Mikan smiled she knew that Hiro never really finish training his shield Alice.

The man noticed Hiro and indirected the wires to him. Hiro made the shield bigger so that it covered both Mikan and him.

"Hey, Mikan you mind helping me a little," grunted Hiro as he kept the shield steady. Mikan stood up and looked around to see if Natsume was around, then she saw a few smokes in another part of the forest; she smiled knowing that Natsume was already fighting. She nullified the man's Alice and stole it from him. The man stepped back and ran into the dark forest. Mikan sighed and turned to Hiro.

"That was some great timing there Hiro, but still, your late," said Mikan. Hiro smiled, "I got lost."

Suddenly they heard a rustle in the bushes and turned to where it came from. Natsume came out dragging the unconscious client. He looked up and was surprised to see a boy of his age next to that girl. Mikan looked at the unconscious man.

"Is he going to be alright," she asked. Natsume nodded and dropped the man on the ground. "He just fainted."

When the trio brought the man to his house they went back to the academy. Hiro said that he had to go register in, at the main building and would meet her tomorrow. Natsume had already vanished when they returned to the academy so Mikan went straight to her room. She collapsed onto her bed exhausted; her alarm clock read 12:45. Mikan sighed she had class tomorrow at 8:15. Mikan slid off her mask and pulled the covers over her, then fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning….

Mikan was startled by her alarm clock and pulled the covers over her head. "Argh, shutup…." Whined Mikan and she turned the alarm off. She climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. After she took a nice warm shower she looked at her high school uniform which looked better then her last uniform at the academy. She slipped the clothes on and looked at herself in the mirror. She nodded in approval of the look and grabbed the school bag that was put in her room and ran out of the door.

At class it was the same thing like her last time coming to the acdaemy everyone was using their Alice before the teacher came. "Ah, you are Mikan Sakura right…." Said a voice behind her and she turned to see an old man with a gray beard reaching to the floor. Mikan nodded. The old man extended his arm, "I am Yota sensei please to meet your acquaintance." Mikan took his hand and looked at his face to see that his eyes were changing colors every second, black, brown, green, blue, pink, purple, yellow, red. Mikan just stared at them, memorized by the pattern. Yota sensei laughed, "I see you found out my Alice of course it's a useless one but I find it very fun." Mikan smiled then let of his hand. "Well then I'll introduce you to the class then…" Yota sensei said walking into the classroom.

The classroom went quiet when he entered, which amazed Mikan. "I'm please to let you know that we have a new student here at the Academy. I hope all of you will treat her well. You may come in now." Mikan walked into the classroom only to hear gasps. She turned to the front and looked at the students. She saw many of her old friends, which surprised her. They had grown up a lot while she was gone. Hotaru had longer hair at shoulder length. **(That boy who had glasses and blond hair with the illusion alice I forgot his name can anyone remind me) **he doesn't wear glasses anymore but has contacts. Sumire still has the perm but her hair is a little shorter.

Yota sensei cleared his throat and looked at Mikan. Mikan remembered that she had to introduce herself. She bowed, "Hello I am Mikan Sakura, and it's a pleasure to meet all of you." Suddenly the door opened and Hiro walked into the room. "Sorry I'm late I got lost," He grinned when he saw Mikan and looked at the class. Yota sensei cleared his throat again and looked at Hiro in amusement. "Please young man, introduce yourself, you must be the other new student."

Hiro grinned again and looked at the class, "Hello I am Hiro Kanosaka, and it's a pleasure to meet all of you." Mikan slapped her head embarrassed by her friend sudden entrance. "You're such an idiot Hiro," Mikan murmured loud enough for Hiro to hear. Hiro turned to her, "Sorry Mikan," Hiro gave Mikan an innocent smile which made her smile.

Is there any questions for Mikan or Hiro,"said Yota sensei, looking around. At that moment a hand went up and both Hiro and Mikan looked at the person.


	6. author's note again

Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry so so so so Sorry. My internet shut down so I couldn't update. I promise ill try to keep updating as quickly as possible but it might be hard because Im sharing a computer with my family so I wont have much writing time. I hope you like the story so far I cant really remember some name of some friends in the anime like that blonde with the glasses so please remind me his name and that pink haired girl and her friend that are always together you know like that girl who can make potion and that girl who's cooking comes alive. Thankyou 


	7. Chapter 7

The person who had raised her arm was Sumire like always she _had_ to be curious. "Miss Sumire?" said Yota sensei peering at her through his glasses. "Mikan!! Where did you go for all these years!! Everyone was wondering where you went! But I wasn't worried I didn't care of course I had Natsume and Ruka all to myself." Sumire shouted in an irritated voice. Mikan stared at Sumire.

"That is none of you business Sumire," Mikan snarled. The students who had known her before stared at her in shock. Where had the cherry and happy girl gone? Sumire was taken aback by these words and pouted as she stayed quiet for the rest of the day.

"Now we should choose a partner for…," said Yota sensei but he was cut off his sentence when he saw another hand go up in the back of the room. "Yes, Natsume."

"What are their Alices?" Natsume asked staring right at Mikan. Mikan looked away from him hoping he would stop staring. "Well, how about Mikan and Hiro tell the class their Alices." Said Yota sensei looking very interested. Mikan looked at Hiro and walked to him. "Hiro, don't tell them you have two Alices just tell them you have the Wind Alice, then it'll make things easier for us." Mikan whispered in his ear. Hiro nodded and gave a thumbs up. Mikan turned to the class with a warm smile. "I have the Nulification Alice, which can cancel out any Alice that tries to attack me."

"I have the Wind Alice I can control wind at my own will," said Hiro. Everyone awed at the newcomers and their strange Alices. The only one who was left with a strict face was Natsume.

After class Mikan and Hiro walked out of the classroom to find Mikan's old friends including Natsume waiting for them. Mikan grabbed Hiro's arm and tried to walk past them in a fast pace. Natsume grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Hey aren't you going to say hi to your friends after all those years," Natsume whispered staring right at her eyes. Mikan turned her head she just couldn't face Natsume. Natsume looked at Hiro and his eyes widened in shock like he had just noticed him. "Your from last night," Natsume said in shock.

I know I know long time since i last updated i know i know im lazy...sorry everyone... been busy with all kinds of stuff and im a lazy oerson doesnt really go well together does it... ill try my best to keep updateing!!!


End file.
